Magician's Force
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: In the Realm of Real Duel Monsters, Uni is the chosen Dark Magician to be come the next Dark Magician of the Magician's Force. Yomni, the bad guy, wants the power of Magician's Force to destroy Starlight Village, but only certain magicians can weild the


It is a beautiful autumn day in Starlight Village, the home of Dark Magicians Uni, Oni, and Omi. It is very peaceful, and everyone is cleaning up the beautiful golden leaves off the ground, they'll use them for their wreaths that the inhabitants of Starlight Village hang around for their Autumn Celebration that lasts from autumn until winter. Many people from around the Realm of Real Duel Monsters come to celebrate. Next to spring, autumn is the most beautiful time of the year in the Realm of Real Duel Monsters.

Today we find Uni, Omi, and Oni making autumn leaf wreaths. They have gotten the most gilded autumn leaves. They have been working hard for two hours and have gotten fifteen wreaths done. "You guys have been working hard, here is some lemonade." Yanmi, the three Dark Magicians father, also known as the Dark Sage, said. The three brothers take the drinks.

"Thank you, father." said the three together.

"Mmm! There's nothing like our father's lemonade, he says he uses a secret recipe to make it so tasty!" Omi said. They start to work on their wreaths again.

That night, it is the first day of the Autumn Celebration. There are many people than usual. "Wow! I've never seen so many people before!" Moon, the Mystical Elf, shouted over the noise.

"It's amazing! Our Autumn Celebration is really popular!" Flame, the Flame Swordsman, said.

"This celebration seems to get even more popular each year! I remember when only the people of this village only did this. Some how word spread." Omi said.

Dark Magician Oni gets on the stage. "People of Starlight Village and all around the Realm of Real Duel Monsters, I would like to announce the sixth annual Autumn Celebration! We have prepared more activities than before so that all our new guests can enjoy them!"

Moon stands up. "This Autumn Celebration couldn't be as beautiful as it is without the enchantment of Dark Magicians Uni, Omi, and Oni. They are our only Dark Magicians in our village!" Everyone cheers.

Months later, it is spring. The Star Trees are blooming and their light purple bark is ever gleaming. The branches are sprouting different colored stars. The trees that once held the beautiful golden autumn leaves are sprouting newly golden leaves. "I love spring! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Blaze, the Flame Champion. "It's so romantic too!"

Dark Magicians Oni and Omi are walking with their father, Yanmi. They seem to be arguing about something. "You can't give that to him! You remember what the Magician's Force did to us! We can't put Uni into that kind of danger!" Oni protested.

"It's a family tradition." Yanmi said.

"Family tradition or not, what if this time it kills Uni! I don't want my little brother to die!" Omi added. There is a large explosion, and a giant cloud of smoke covers Starlight Village. Everyone coughs. When the smoke clears, the assailant is gone. Uni comes running over.

"Father! The Magician's Force is gone!" Uni exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yanmi exclaimed.

The Magician's Force is a small black orb with white mist swirling inside. It has all sorts of power attached to it. If the rightful Dark Magician uses it, he will turn into the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force. Also the rightful Magician of Black Chaos that uses it, he'll become the Black Magician of Chaos. A rightful Dark Magician Girl that uses it will transform into the Dark Magician Girl of Black Chaos. The Magician's Force has all sorts of other power attached it too. If a Dark Magician of the Magician's Force is given the Magician's Force, then he must obey that person.

"It was Yomni! The Magician of Black Chaos!" Uni explained.

"Not him!" Oni said, slapping a hand to his face. "He really is a pain!"

"I guess we'll have to get it back!" Omi said.

"I'll help!" Uni added.

"No, Uni it's too dangerous! You're not old enough yet!" Yanmi said.

"I'm sixteen years old! So don't tell me I'm not old enough!" Uni growled.

"Now Uni, don't talk to father like that!" Oni said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not a little child any more! What do you think is going to happen to me, be killed? Well I will if I don't know how to fight, sure I do, but I'll forget if you won't stop protecting me!" Uni yelled.

"Enough! We'll deal with this in the morning! Now all three of you, off to bed!" Yanmi yelled. All three of the Dark Magicians went to their rooms.

In Uni's room. 'I'm tired of them treating me like a child! Well I'm going to take the Magician's Force back from Magician of Black Chaos Yomni!' Uni jumps out of his window.

In Oni and Omi's room. "Look! It's Uni! He's running away!" Omi exclaimed. Omi and Oni follow Uni into the Forest of Black Chaos.

"No! Not there!" Oni exclaimed. They enter the Forest of Black Chaos.

Where Uni is. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dark Magician, Uni." comes a voice. The voice belonged to Garoozis. "It's not very good for a person to just walk in here." He takes out a Kunii with Chains. He throws it at Uni, he's caught. Oni and Omi arrive.

"Uni!" the two shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your brother made the foolish mistake of coming in here, and now he's mine!" came Yomni's voice.

"Yomni!" Oni growled. Oni and Yomni have been rivals ever since Oni beat Yomni and saved his brother, Uni.

"It looks like I've caught your brother again, but this time; I have the most powerful magic source in the entire world!" Yomni laughed. Yomni raised his staff. "This is a new spell I learned... Ultimate Silence!" He pointed his staff at Oni and Omi. There was a blast of light. Oni and Omi were knocked unconscious.

"No!" Uni exclaimed. Garoozis and Yomni took Uni to the Castle of Black Chaos.

Later Oni and Omi wake up, still in the Forest of Black Chaos. They head for the Castle of Black Chaos.

At the castle, Oni and Omi burst in. "Ahh, you're just in time, boys, to watch your brother die!" Yomni said, throwing the Magician's Force at Uni.

"No!" Omi exclaimed. He jumped for the orb and caught it. Omi falls to the ground.

"Omi!" Oni exclaimed.

Omi turns over to face Uni. "Take this, defeat Yomni for me!" he gives Uni the Magician's Force. A bright light comes from the orb. It floated up, taking Uni with it. A crystal formed around Uni.

Yomni looks at it. "What's going on?"

A little while later, the crystal shines and cracks, from the crystal emerges the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force. "My goodness!" Omi exclaimed, getting up off the ground. The Magician stands in front of Omi, protecting him. Oni steps toward Omi. Uni stops him, pointing his staff at him. "It's ok, Uni, he's with me." Uni lowers his staff. "He's your target." Omi said, pointing at Yomni.

Uni raises his staff. "Dark Magician's Force Magic!" he shouted, throwing a giant beam at Yomni.

Later that day the three magicians come home, Uni is still the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force. "My goodness! You are the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force!" Yanmi exclaimed. Everyone came to look.

A couple of weeks later, a Magician of Black Chaos comes to live in the village; his name is Yumni, Yomni's brother, although he's nothing like Yomni. Yumni is working on a special spell book called, The Book of Secret Arts, which gives a magician extraordinary power!

'Poor Yumni, he always keeps to himself, he doesn't seem to have any friends. I'll go over there and talk to him.' Omi thought, walking up to Yumni's house.

"Come in." comes a muffled voice of Yumni. Omi walks into the house. He is amazed by how clean and organized the inside is.

"You have a nice house! It's very beautiful!" Omi exclaimed, admiring the rainbow colored marble walls and floor.

"It took a lot of magic to make it this enchanting." Yumni said, sitting at a desk and writing in The Book of Secret Arts.

"What are you working on?" Omi questioned.

"It's called The Book of Secret Arts." Yumni explained. "It gives any magician power unimaginable."

"Wow if you put it that way, it must be serious!" Omi said. "How long have you been working on it?"

"Five years." Yumni answered. Omi's mouth drops open.

"It must be powerful then." Omi said, stunned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yumni questioned.

"I'm here to give you company, because no one ever seems to come to your house. Why are you always all alone?" Omi questioned.

"No one trusts me." Yumni said.

"Why?" Omi asked.

"Because I'm a Magician of Black Chaos whose brother is Yomni." Yumni explained.

"Not all relatives are the same." Omi said.

"I know that, but all the horrible things my bother has done, I wouldn't blame anyone who doesn't trust me" Yumni said. As he said this, there was a large explosion and a scream from Uni.

"Oh no! My brother!" Omi said, sitting up and running out the door, Yumni followed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Yomni. Yomni was flying on a Red Eyes Black Dragon, Uni dangling from it.

"Help me!" Uni exclaimed.

Yumni jumped up on his Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Starlight Village people stared up in awe, for it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see an actual Blue Eyes. "Yomni! Put Uni down now!" Yumni growled.

"Ha, ha, my brother why must you fight against me?" Yomni sneered. He turned his dragon around. The Red Eyes shot a beam at the Blue Eyes. It lost its balance and fell into the Forest of Magician's Force.

Later that day, Uni returns home with an army. "Uni?" Omi asked. "Oh no!" Omi takes a step closer to Uni. He was the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force, this time under Yomni's control.

"Destroy the village!" Yomni exclaimed. Uni and the army advanced on the village, burning the houses and everything.

"Omi, Oni, come here!" came Yumni's voice from the Forest of Black Chaos. Yumni was different, the two magicians could feel great power.

"It's a Black Magician of Chaos!" Oni exclaimed. A female magician came from the bushes. "And a Dark Magician Girl of Black Chaos!"

"This is Umi, she's here to help us." Yumni said. He took out the Magician's Force. "I took this from Yomni's castle, I want you two to use it."

"But we can't, we aren't the rightful magicians!" Omi said.

"Let me tell you this. After the Dark Magician of the Magician's Force is revealed, the two closest to him gain the power of Magician's Force. Trust me here." Yumni explained.

Omi took the Magician's Force cautiously. Like what happened to Uni when he used it, it did the same to Omi and Oni. A little while later Omi and Oni emerged from their crystals, completely transformed. Omi was the Black Magician and Oni was the Dark Magician of Black Chaos.

Together the four magicians advanced on Yomni's army. "My little brother, Uni, I free you from Yomni's control!" Omi said, he recited a spell and Uni came out of Yomni's control. Uni joined the others.

They all attacked Yomni. "Ultimate Black Magician's Force Silenced Chaos Magic!" the five Magicians of the Magician's Force chanted. A gigantic black ball formed from all of their staffs and exploded on Yomni and his army. Yomni was defeated. Starlight Village was rebuilt, and everyone was able to have peace again.


End file.
